1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a sanitary animal stall. More particularly this invention provides a farrowing pen which is easy to keep clean.
2. History of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 469,044 by Jungbluth discloses a pavement for stables. U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,663 by Conover teaches a concrete pit monolithic with a floor structure. A floor structure is taught by Kaltenbock in U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,960. None of the features in these patents teach or suggest features of this invention.